La Coupe De La Vie
by Lyly63
Summary: Histoire sur le Couple Karin/Tôshirô déjà publiée sur un autre site.   Karin a maintenant 16 ans. C'est le jour du mariage de son frère et elle espère de tout coeur revoir cet étrange ami qui depuis trois ans brille de son absence. Mais une ombre la guett
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I : Le Grand Jour

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Son frère avait mis si longtemps à se déclarer auprès d'elle pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout tenté pour qu'il se bouge un peu. Cinq ou six années avant qu'il ne demande Inoue-san en mariage. Ichigo était vraiment lent parfois.

Karin rit en pensant aux nombreuses fois où son frère avait essayé de se déclarer et où n'était sorties de sa bouche que de vagues onomatopées étranges. Oui. Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Ils allaient se marier et Karin était le témoin de cet amour.

Un matin de septembre. 7h sonnait en boucle sur son réveil. C'était trop tôt ! La soirée avec sa famille avait été si longue la veille. Un superbe repas de fête, sa sœur qui pleurait et riait pour rien, son père qui serrait le poster de feu sa femme en pleurant à son tour et son frère qui ne disait mot.

Karin se souvînt avoir eu un sentiment de panique quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils seraient si nombreux à ce mariage et qu'une grosse partie d'entre eux possédaient un pouvoir spirituel puissant. Et si des monstres venaient à les attaquer ? Tant de puissance allait sûrement les attirer ? Mais son frère, dans le silence lui avait souris, simplement. Tout était prévu et personne ne risquait rien. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte avec nervosité. C'était Yusu.

__Karin ! Lève-toi ! On a pleins de choses à préparer_ !

Karin grogna. Non. Encore un peu de temps sous sa couette chaude. Il faisait si froid dehors.

__Karin ! Il faut encore que j'accueille le traiteur, que j'ouvre la salle, que je m'habille et pire encore, que TU t'habilles. Il faut se maquiller, se ch..._

__OK ! OK ! Ça va ! J'me lève mais par pitié, calme toi et reste zen ! Tout va bien se passer ok ?_

Elle entendit les pas de sa sœur s'éloigner à grande vitesse dans le couloir. A ce mariage, elle n'avait rien à préparer. Yusu voulait tout prendre en main et ne confier rien à personne. Yusu contrôlait tout. Même la tenue que Karin devait portait.

A cette simple idée, la jeune fille s'enroula dans ses couettes. L'horreur. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour limiter la couche de maquillage que sa sœur allait lui collait au visage ? Et les talons ? Heureusement, elle avait réussis à négocier de tout petit talons large – question de pas se casser la figure en entrant dans la chapelle familiale des Uryuu (et oui ! Je ne connais pas assez les traditions japonaises pour les marier à la japonaise !) -

__KARIN !_

__OUI ! Je descends bor… !_

Karin sortis de son lit. Elle avait maintenant 16 ans et le corps d'une jeune fille de son âge. Corps avec lequel elle avait du mal à s'entendre. Sa poitrine ne l'aidait pas d'autant plus que ses amis de toujours avaient à présent du mal à la voir comme un pote mais plus comme une jolie copine. Sans compter les remarques salaces auxquelles elle avait droit quand ils jouaient au foot contre d'autres mecs.

Karin soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle prit son baggy qui traînait sur une chaise et un T-shirt noir extra large pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Arrivée en bas, le tableau que lui offrait sa famille était si risible qu'elle en rit intérieurement : Yusu courait dans tous les sens, un bol de riz dans une main, une liste de choses à faire dans l'autre. Isshin pleurait encore en serrant le poster de sa femme et Ichi-nii ne bougeait plus du tout. Il balisait un max. Une vraie statue.

Karin vînt s'asseoir en face de lui et lui sourit affectueusement. Ce genre d'attention était rare de sa part et Ichigo sentit que tout allait bien se passer.

Maintenant, la journée pouvait commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II : Métamorphose**

__Ah non Yusu ! Je t'avais dit pas de décolleté !_

__Faux Karin. Tu m'avais dit pas de robes, de jupes et de trucs trop féminins. Je veux bien que tu remplisses ton rôle d'homme d'honneur mais c'est le jour du mariage de ton frère ! C'est juste un petit décolleté de rien du tout ! _

Yusu parlait tout en lisant la liste des invités.

__Bon, ben moi je descends accueillir les gens, _dit-elle. _La famille de maman va débarquer en avance, comme d'habitude et il y a ces militaires que connaît Ichi-nii et papa qui n'ont pas donné d'horaires. JE CRAQUE alors fais avec ok ? D'ailleurs, je crois que Tôshirô-kun sera parmi eux si je ne me trompe pas ?_

__Non. Tu ne te trompe pas. _

Ichigo n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire quand Yusu lui avait fait une crise pour savoir où il disparaissait chaque fois. Une base militaire. Voilà ce qui était sortis de la bouche d'Ichi-nii. Qu'elle était naïve parfois. Karin gloussa intérieurement en imaginant Tôshirô en treillis militaire.

Yusu eût se regard insistant qu'elle tenait à Ichigo quand elle essayait de le caser avec Inoue-san.

__YUSU ! Tôshirô est un ami, c'est tout ! En plus je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois ans. Il ne va peut-être même pas me reconnaître._

__C'est vrai que tu as changé si vite._

La larme à l'œil, Yusu sortis de la salle dans sa belle robe violette. Quand les voiles de son châle disparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, Karin s'observa dans le miroir à pieds. C'est vrai que la métamorphose était impressionnante. Sa sœur avait du talent. Qui était cette jeune fille dont les cheveux noirs de jais tombaient en cascade de boucle sur ses épaules ? Elle avait sur ses paupières un maquillage discret, noir et rouge qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Et à qui étaient ses lèvres si bien dessinées habillée d'un gloss rouge pétant ? Elles paraissaient bien plus pulpeuses que celles d'origine.

Karin était perplexe. C'était vraiment elle. Sa tenue lui convenait assez. Des bottines noires en cuir, un pantalon noir, rayé rouge moulant avec une ceinture en cuir d'où tombaient des chaînettes d'argent jusqu'à son genou droit, un chemisier en satin un peu trop décolleté à son goût et un gilet de garçon de café aux mêmes motifs que le pantalon. Il ne manquait plus qu'un chapeau pour qu'elle se présente à un casting de cabaret. Karin rit. Non de non ! Elle ressemblait à une fille, même une jolie fille. Heureusement que ses amis n'étaient pas là pour voir le résultat. Elle ajusta à son poignet un bracelet de chaînes et un collier dans le même style. Fallait quand même pas exagérer…

Et lui ? Tôshirô allait-il la reconnaître ? Il avait sûrement changé également. Ichigo lui avait expliqué que la croissance des hommes à la Soul Society était très différente de la leur. Leur corps grandissait rapidement jusqu'à l'âge d'or où la forme physique est la meilleure. Environ 25 ans se dit Karin. Après, le temps pour eux s'écoulait plus lentement.

Et Tôshirô allait-il la voir différemment ? Comme ses amis ?

Karin secoua la tête. Qu'elle était cette pensée idiote qui traversait sa tête ? En soupirant, elle glissa les alliances et son paquet de clope dans son petit sac – encore une idée de Yusu bien sûr – puis elle sortis rejoindre sa sœur dans le hall d'entrée.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III : Arrivage en Masse !

Le lieu était vraiment magnifique. Le père de Uryuu-san avait accepté de leur prêter son manoir pour la cérémonie, la fête et pour loger les gens. Le hall était immense et ancien. De splendides tableaux académiques et de merveilleuses tapisseries ornaient les murs de vieilles pierres. Karin n'aimait pas trop ce style d'habitude mais là, elle reconnaissait que c'était de bon goût. Peut-être un peu trop chargé par endroit, en comparaison à sa chambre qui était dépourvue de décoration. Ni posters, ni photos n'habillaient les murs blancs de sa chambre. Elle aimait la simplicité. La seule photo qu'elle possédait était posée sur sa table de chevet. Dessus l'on pouvait voir Karin, ses amis et Tôshirô. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, lui. Le dernier match qu'ils avaient fait et gagné tous ensemble. Karin soupira à ce souvenir. Parfois, elle se sentait seule. Vraiment seule. Parfois même, en la regardant, il lui manquait.

__Oh Karin-chan ! Que tu as changée _!

Karin se stoppa net en bas des marches du hall. Elle détestait cette voix. Le cri venait de l'accueille où Yusu attendait les invités. C'était malheureusement sa tante accompagnée de son fils pédant et de sa petite bourgeoise idiote de fille. Des jumeaux aussi du même âge que Karin. La sœur, le neveu et la nièce de feu sa mère.

Karin se demanda comment sa grand-mère avait bien pu les élever pour faire 2 filles si différentes. Alors que Masagi était douce et gentille, discrète et aimante, Iki-sama était présomptueuse et langue de pute. Ses enfants n'étaient pas mieux au contraire.

La jeune fille chercha vite une échappatoire, mais rien… le conflit était inévitable.

__Ah ! Karin _! Dit sa tante, sur un ton mielleux. _Tu t'es enfin décidée à ressembler à quelque chose ? Ça te laissera peut-être une chance de te caser ce soir ! Il serait temps que tu prennes exemple sur ma fille et sur ta sœur. Tu es bientôt en âge de te marier _!

Karin se retînt de lui balancer à la figure pour l'emmerder qu'elle était lesbienne et que son passe-temps favoris était de changer de partenaire tous les soirs dans des ruelles sombres et sinistres mais le regard de Yusu en dit long sur la réaction à adopter. Après tout, elle était la sœur de sa mère et c'était le mariage d'Ichigo. Pas de scandale…

__Bonjour Iki-sama_, répondit simplement Karin avec un grand sourire. _La chapelle est là-bas. Amusez-vous bien…_

Pendant que la tante et ses enfants se dirigeaient en direction du lieu de la cérémonie sans un merci, Karin s'assit sur le bureau où travaillait Yusu.

__Vieille peau !_ Dit-elle.

__Je sais,_ répondit Yusu. _Mais c'est le mariage de ton frère et tu sais que..._

__Oui, oui je sais. Il faut que je reste correcte au moins jusqu'à la fête de ce soir._

__Karin ! Tu es obligée de t'asseoir sur le bureau ?_

__C'est pour mieux accueillir les invités... Il paraît que je ressemble à quelque chose aujourd'hui. J'vais peut-être rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ? N'importe quoi…_

Yusu grogna quelque chose que Karin ne comprit pas.

__Tout le monde est arrivé ?_ Demanda Karin pour changer de sujet.

__Non. La famille est là, les amis aussi mais les amis militaires d'Ichigo ne sont pas encore arrivés. Il faudrait qu'ils se dépêchent parce que ça va bientôt commencer et j'aimerai bien aller voir comment s'en sort Ichigo avec son costume. J'ai peur que papa ne fasse n'importe quoi !_

Karin approuva.

__Je te remplace. Monte vite voir Ichi-nii et au passage va voir si Inoue-san n'a pas disparu. Tu l'as connaît. Elle fait parfois des trucs bizarres._

Yusu eût un petit cri d'angoisse et se mit à courir comme une folle en montant les escaliers du hall. Karin rit encore. Décidément, la journée promettait d'être amusante.

_ _Euh... Excusez-moi ?_

Karin sursauta. Elle se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpelée. En face d'elle se tenait une dizaine de personnes. Elle ne les avait pas vus entrer.

__Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur,_ dit un bel homme grand aux cheveux blancs comme la neige.

__Euh... pas grave,_ répondit Karin un peu étonnée.

__Je m'appelle Ukitake Jyuushiro et voici mes compagnons. Nous venons pour le mariage._

Karin jeta un regard sur le groupe. Ils étaient tous à la fois très classe et très étrange.

__Bonjour,_ répondit-elle en descendant du bureau. _Je m'appelle Karin Kurosaki et je serai votre guide ce soir. Enfin, normalement c'est Yusu mais elle s'assure que les futurs mariés ne se débinent pas._

Quelques rires éclatèrent dans le groupe. Puis, un grand cri hystérique éclata en son centre.

__Karin-chaaaaan_ !

Karin sentit une énorme poitrine l'entourer et l'étouffer.

__C'est vraiment toi ? Oh regardez Taïcho comme elle a changé ! _

__Matsumoto…_

Karin réussit tant bien que mal à se défaire de cette étreinte mortelle. Elle chercha des yeux d'où venait la voix de la réprimande. Au fond du groupe, un superbe jeune homme, bien plus grand qu'elle au regard turquoise et aux cheveux blancs en bataille attendait de son air froid au fond du groupe.

__Salut,_ dit tout simplement Karin.

Tôshirô la regarda avec un air qui ne voulait rien dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Il n'y avait ni étonnement, ni joie, ni tristesse, ni rien du tout d'ailleurs dans son regard. Il répondit seulement par un hochement de tête.

La froideur de Tôshirô n'étonna pas Karin. Pourtant, elle était déçue. Elle se dit qu'elle était bête. Qu'attendait-elle ? Et puis d'abord c'était quoi cette réaction stupide qu'elle avait ? Vraiment, c'était étrange.

Si les gens étaient étonnés qu'ils se connaissent, ils n'en firent rien paraître. Matsumoto qui était si près d'elle, remarqua tout de même de la déception dans le regard de Karin.

__Rukia-san est-elle ici ?_ Demanda un homme à l'allure de Duc qui surplombé de son regard tout le hall.

__Rukia-san est avec Ichi-nii Monsieur. Elle participe à la cérémonie. Je..._

__KARIN !_

Le cri avait retentit du haut des marches. Karin commençait à en avoir marre de ces gens qui la faisaient sursauter.

__Oui, Yusu ?_

__Mais ce n'est pas le moment de discuter tranquillement alors que la cérémonie est sur le point de commencer ! AAAAH !_

Karin souffla. Vivement que la fête commence et que Yusu boive une coupe de champagne ou deux pour se détendre.

Durant ce moment d'égarement, Yusu entraînait déjà le groupe de shinigamis vers la salle en expliquant à une vitesse extrêmement impressionnante comment la journée allait se dérouler. Karin regarda le groupe s'éloigner. Elle observa en particulier Tôshirô qui lui, avançait sans un mot, vers son siège.

Maintenant Karin angoissait. Il allait falloir qu'elle traverse toute la salle vers l'autel sans trébucher et avec tous les regards dirigés vers elle. Heureusement que Yusu entrait en même temps qu'elle. Elle était si jolie que personne ne remarquera la présence de la brunette à côté d'elle. A condition de ne pas tomber bien sûr.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Karin rejoint sa sœur à l'entrée de la salle et vit Ichigo, angoissé se placer entre ses deux sœurs.

__C'est partis_, dit-il avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV : La Cérémonie

Ichigo avait agrippé les bras de ses sœurs si fort qu'arrivée à l'autel, Karin et Yusu se massaient discrètement pour décontracter leur muscle endoloris.

Par chance, la traversée en musique c'était bien passée et les regards semblaient tous converger sur Ichigo et Yusu. Enfin, Karin s'en était persuadée. Elle s'était tellement concentrée sur sa démarche – les talons n'étaient pas bien haut, mais c'était tout de même des talons ! - et elle avait fixée l'autel avec tellement d'intensité, qu'elle en avait oublié de regarder les gens assis sur leurs bancs.

En face d'elle se tenait Chad-san et Uryuu-san, les témoins de sa future belle-sœur. Elle ne les connaissait pas bien mais ils avaient l'air nerveux et heureux à la fois.

La chapelle était assez petite mais très belle. Les invités ressemblaient à une masse de couleur. Karin eût la sensation d'être au carnaval. Alors elle chuchota sa réflexion à Ichigo qui rit timidement tandis que Yusu les fusillait du regard.

A présent, c'était à Inoue-san et à ses deux demoiselles d'honneur d'entrer. Tatsuki-chan et Rukia-chan entrèrent, les yeux rougis car il semblait qu'elles avaient pleuré. Pourquoi les filles pleuraient-elles tout le temps ? Quand elles étaient tristes ou quand elles étaient heureuses ! Karin ne comprenait pas ça. C'était si compliqué d'être comme les autres.

La musique redémarra de plus belle. Apparût dans l'encadrement de la grande porte la resplendissante Orihime-san, toute vêtu de sa magnifique robe de mariée. Même Karin ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à ce spectacle merveilleux. Son frère allait se marier. Et il allait se marier à une des plus belles filles qu'elle connaissait.

Pendant la traversée de la mariée vers l'autel, Karin remarqua du coin de l'œil que Tôshirô ne regardait pas la mariée, mais resté fixé sur Ichigo. Peut-être n'était-il pas amateur de ce genre de spectacle. Il avait toujours cet air froid et boudeur. Mais de là à ignorer une si belle envolée lyrique !

Karin tourna totalement la tête vers lui comme pour le défier et Tôshirô, surpris, se tourna à son tour si violemment vers la mariée que Matsumoto sursauta à côté de lui. Elle sourit. Karin, quant à elle, ne comprenait rien.

La suite de la cérémonie se déroula sans embrouille. Tout était beau, parfait. Karin se faisait doucement réprimander par sa sœur quand elle gigotait (elle détestait rester si longtemps sans bouger) et même lorsqu'elle donna les alliances à son frère, tout se passa pour le mieux.

Le spectacle se finit dans un baiser des jeunes mariés et tout le monde sortis avec le sourire dans le jardin qui entourait le manoir.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V : Retrouvailles**

Les rires et la joie transpiraient partout autour de Karin. Après avoir pris une dizaines de photos obligatoires avec sa famille, elle s'était éloignée à grand pas de la foule vers un banc pour respirer un peu et soulager ses orteils qui n'appréciaient pas de passer des baskets de ville confortable à ces bottines trop serrées.

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortis son paquet de clope. Enfin un moment de tranquillité ! Elle alluma une cigarette en soupirant et entendit de derrière elle :

__Tu fumes maintenant ?_

Karin sursauta encore et faillis en faire tomber sa cigarette.

__Tôshirô ! Vous allez arrêter de me faire peur comme ça ?_

Il sembla sourire. Venant de lui, c'était étrange.

__Oui, ça m'arrive_, répondit-elle. _Pas souvent mais ça m'arrive._

__Baka._

Karin grogna. Elle était contente de le revoir. Enfin il lui adressait la parole.

__C'est quoi ce comportement de merde ? _Lui dit-elle. _Tu ne viens pas m'voir depuis un bail et tu n'ouvres pas la bouche pendant trois plombes... _

__J'ai pas pu m'déplacer. Du travail._

__Mouais. J'm'en suis doutée va. Mais trois ans quand même… T''as loupé de sacré match tu sais ?_

Tôshirô ne dit rien. Il regardait par terre. Karin en fit de même.

__Tu joues encore au foot ? _Finit-il par lui dire.

__Ouais. Moins souvent qu'avant. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?_

__Non c'est juste que t'as changé._

__Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? C'est déjà difficile de maintenir le groupe soudé depuis que je ressemble à...ça._

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

__Ben voilà ! Je ressemble un peu plus à une fille alors c'est difficile pour les mecs de me voir autrement. Et puis les gars aussi ils ont changé tu sais ? Les hormones et tout c'est l'horreur. Ils me voient plus comme leur amie. Ce n'est pas comme avant. Quand on joue, ça va ! Mais dès que ça s'arrête, ils me regardent différemment et j'aime pas ça._

Tôshirô ricana. Elle le fusilla du regard. Puis elle s'adoucit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il était si près. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés mais ils étaient toujours aussi blanc et en bataille. Plus grand qu'elle à présent mais aussi plus adulte. Sa mâchoire était plus carrée et ses épaules l'étaient également. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Karin, ce fut cette fine musculature qui c'était développé. Bien sûr, il était déjà très musclé avant mais là, ça sauté au visage. Ou alors, y faisait-elle attention pour la première fois…

__Tu as changé,_ dit Karin. _Toi aussi. Bon, tu sais toujours pas te servir d'un peigne mais à part ça, tu me dépasse maintenant ! Un vrai lycéen !_

__JE NE S…_

__TAICHOOOO !_

Karin se retourna vers la foule. Matsumoto-san, accompagnée de deux mecs à l'air super dangereux approchaient à grand pas.

__C'est pas vrai,_ grogna le capitaine en question. _Ça recommence…_

La belle rousse s'arrêta devant eux en gigotant, toute excitée. Karin soupira de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait pas endurer l'étreinte mortelle de la vice capitaine.

__Taïcho !_ Dit-elle, _vous êtes content de revoir votre petite amie ?_

Tôshirô vira au rouge. Mais ce n'était pas de la timidité. Le mot « colère » était bien plus approprié.

_Matsumoto ! cria-t-il. _Combien de fois vais-je te répéter de ne pas m'appeler Taïcho ici ? Il y a trop de monde qui peuvent nous entendre. Et Karin n'est PAS ma petite amie !_

__C'est vrai Matsumoto-san_, enchaîna gentiment Karin. _Les capitaines de 16 ans ici sur terre, ce n'est pas vraiment habituel et la famille de ma mère est plutôt… encline à écouter aux portes. Et Tôshirô n'est pas mon petit ami…_

Karin disait ça mais elle sentit une boule étrange dans sa gorge se serrer. Et voilà que ça recommençait ! Quelle idiote ! Elle se leva tout à coup. Si vite que les quatre autres sursautèrent.

__Je vais voir si Yusu n'a pas besoin de moi._

Et elle partit l'air de rien vers la foule d'invités. Peut-être que sa réaction était stupide mais elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. L'année qui venait de passer avait été difficile.

D'abord ses amis ne se comportaient plus avec elle comme autrefois et puis elle s'était fait virer de son lycée à cause d'un abruti de professeur qui lui avait fait des avances et à qui elle avait très agréablement répondu que s'il s'approchait d'elle, elle lui éclaterai la gueule sur son bureau et que c'était un pervers.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait insisté. Pour résultat, une fracture du nez et une très vilaine tâche de sang sur son bureau. Karin avait eût beau se justifier auprès du directeur et du corps enseignant, personne ne l'avait cru car elle avait pour réputation d'être bagarreuse.

Heureusement, son père lui, l'avait défendu mais il paraissait un peu dépassé par tout ça. Avoir une fille comme Yusu était facile. Un fils un peu turbulent comme Ichigo ne gênait pas mais une fille qui se comportait comme un garçon n'avait pas de place dans cette société.

Karin savait le tort qu'elle causait à sa famille et même si elle faisait de son mieux, parfois c'était difficile d'être comme les autres.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI : Échappatoire**

Karin observa les invités à la recherche de sa sœur. Maintenant qu'elle était partie comme une voleuse avec cette excuse, elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait qu'elle donne un coup de main. Karin se déplaça du mieux qu'elle put. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident. Puis elle s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant.

Si Yusu organisait la cérémonie, elle devait se trouver soit vers les mariés, soit dans le manoir.

Elle jeta un regard vers la table où se situaient les cocktails et la plus jolie mariée du monde et n'y vit qu'un amas d'invités qu'elle ne connaissait pas ainsi que son frère, l'air béat accroché comme une arapède aux bras de sa femme. Son père était plus loin. Il riait à gorge déployée en parlant avec un étrange gars habillé d'un kimono de cérémonie et bizarrement affublé d'un chapeau mal assortis. Vraiment, ce mariage était étrange.

Karin profita du passage d'un serveur pour l'arrêter et lui demander :

_Excusez-moi, je cherche une jeune fille qui répond au nom de Kurosaki Yusu et qui doit être tellement stressée qu'elle doit hurler sur la plupart d'entre vous. Vous savez où je pourrais la trouver ?

Le serveur rit et lui dit qu'en effet, il voyait très bien de qui elle parlait et qu'elle était en train de bouger tout le monde dans les cuisines, côté Est du manoir. Karin le remercia et partit dans cette direction.

Arrivée sur les lieux, la jeune fille eût le droit à un spectacle magnifique de couleurs et de personnes s'afférant dans tous les sens. Un véritable ballet russe. Au centre de ce ballet, une petite échevelée qui donnait des ordres dans tous les sens avec un visage écarlate et sûrement plus assez d'ongles à grignoter à cause du stress.

Karin se jeta sur sa sœur, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur des cuisines.

__Yusu,_ dit-elle. _Ça suffit ! Maintenant, tu laisses ces gens faire leur travail et tu vas profiter de la fête avec ton frère !_

__Mais Karin ! Il y a tellement de choses à surveiller !_

__Il n'y a rien à surveiller ! Ils connaissent leur job et toi, casses-toi ok ?_

Yusu grogna.

__Tu veux quand même profiter de ce grand jour non ?_

Yusu approuva d'un signe de tête.

__Alors vas-y ! Je reste là au cas où d'accord ?_

Yusu sourit et partis le cœur un peu plus léger en direction du jardin.

Lorsque Karin se retourna vers les cuisines, tous les employés sans exceptions la remercièrent grandement. Elle sourit. Si sa sœur était un amour, l'angoisse pouvait en faire un tyran d'organisation.

Elle s'assit sur une table au fond des cuisines en embarquant une bouteille de champagne qui traînait à l'entrée. Puisque sa sœur avait besoin de ça pour profiter de la soirée, alors Karin attendrait là jusqu'au repas du soir. Ça n'était pas si mal après tout. Tout le monde pouvait en profiter et elle ne serait pas obliger d'endurer la famille de sa mère et ce fracas continuel de paillettes et de cotillons.

Elle sortit son mp4, le plaça sur ses oreilles et s'adossa contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Plus qu'une heure et demie avant le début du repas. Une heure de tranquillité avant de faire entrer les gens dans la grand salle. Plus qu'une heure avant de le revoir…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE VII : La Grande salle**

__Karin ? KARIN !_

La fille en question sursauta. Elle ouvrit des yeux un peu embrumé et regarda la personne qui l'avait interpelée.

__Ichi-nii ? Je… quelle heure est-il ?_

__Il est 19h_, répondit son frère en riant. _J'crois que tu t'es endormie. _

Karin se jeta sur ses pieds, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

__Merde !_ dit-elle. _Oh ! Ichi-nii je suis désolée ! J'm'étais juste calée là le temps que Yusu profite un peu de l'après-midi et j'me suis assoupie comme une idiote !_

__T'inquiète sœurette. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop la foule. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. _

Ichigo passa la main dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

__Arrête ! Si tu me décoiffe trop, Yusu va te tuer… Merde mon maquillage ! Elle va me tuer…_

Ichigo rit de plus belle.

__Pas de soucis. Rien n'a bougé. Notre sœur te connaît suffisamment pour avoir pris ses précautions. Tu es toujours aussi belle !_

Karin rougit. Son frère souriait de toutes ses dents. C'était si rare.

__Te moque_ _pas de moi ! Bon, je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille aider Yusu à dire aux gens où ils sont installés dans la grande salle ?_

__Oui… je crois qu'elle t'attend avec impatience pour que tu t'occupes du groupe de shinigami._

__Pourquoi ?_

__T'as vu leur tête ? Yusu est morte de trouille !_

Ichigo et Karin partirent d'un fou rire et allèrent rejoindre la famille dans le hall.

Le hall d'entrée était bondé d'invités divers qui attendaient d'être installé pour le repas du soir. Yusu, installée sur un pupitre en bois ancien appelait les gens au fur et à mesure pour qu'ils s'installent à leur place respective.

__Ah ! Karin !_ Soupira-t-elle lorsqu'elle la vit apparaître_. Où étais-tu passée ?_

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour enchaîner :

__Tiens. Prends cette liste et vas t'occuper des militaires. J'crois qu'ils attendent tous à l'extérieur du bâtiment. On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas se mélanger aux autres !_

Karin comprenait très bien pourquoi les shinigamis ne se mélangeaient pas. Outre le fait qu'ils vivaient dans un univers complètement différent, la famille de ma mère n'était pas intéressante. Elle était même plutôt du genre envahissante.

__Ok_, répondit Karin. _Donne-moi le plan de table qui les concerne._

Et sur ces mots, elle partit les rejoindre à l'extérieur.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver. Un groupe totalement isolé avec une étrange aura subissait les assauts de sa tante Iki. Karin s'approcha avec agacement.

__Et vous travaillez où ? _Minaudait-elle_. On m'a dit que vous étiez tous militaires mais il me semble que certains d'entre vous sont encore un peu jeunes pour cela. Vous n'êtes pas très bavard non ? Vous avez le droit de parler ? Mais..._

__Iki-sama ! _Coupa net Karin. _Vous n'êtes pas déjà assise à votre place ? Dommage vous risquez de louper le premier service !_ - Karin chuchota à son oreille – _il paraît qu'il réserve le meilleur champagne pour les premiers invités installés. Et tout le monde ici sait que vous raffolez de ce qu'il y a de meilleur, surtout quand il s'agit d'alcool..._

Certains shinigamis, qui avaient l'oreille bien plus fine que les humains, ricanèrent.

La tante recula légèrement avec un air vexé.

__Et bien Karin-chan, _dit-elle en sifflant comme un serpent, _tu n'as vraiment et définitivement pas changée. Tu finiras seule et vieille fille si tu continues à être si insolente. Tu fais la honte de ta famille le sais-tu ?_

__Et bien, ma chère tante, je fais peut-être la honte de ma famille mais je préfère finir vieille fille de façon à ne pas à avoir à vous inviter pour mon mariage. Ce sera toujours un soulagement pour moi de ne plus vous revoir. Et puis... _- Karin re chuchota à son oreille - _pas besoin de se marier pour s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps... et même que contrairement à vous, j'y prendrai du plaisir..._

Iki-sama poussa un petit cri d'exaspération et s'en alla à grand pas vers le hall en grognant des choses désagréables dont Karin se foutait complètement.

__Vieille peau, _dit-elle en se penchant vers son plan de table. _Désolée que vous ayez dû subir ma tante._

__Pas de soucis, _répondit un bel homme avec un collier de barbe sur sa mâchoire.

__Vous avez du répondant jeune fille, j'aime ça ! _Dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs qu'elle avait déjà rencontré précédemment.

__Si elle s'ennuie, je peux toujours lui tenir compagnie,_ grogna un molosse avec des cheveux en pique et - oh ! Étrange - des clochettes sur les pointes noires.

__Ken-chan, _dit une jolie adolescente aux cheveux roses. _Ken-chan s'amuse bien ! Je suis contente !_

__C'est pas un peu finis ? _Rabroua Rukia. _Karin-chan allait nous dire quelque chose._

__Euh oui. Je... Je suis là pour vous donner vos places aux tables dans la salle où se déroule le repas. En fait, c'est complètement ridicule parce ma sœur vous a tous mis ensemble sur deux tables différentes mais elles sont placées l'une à côté de l'autre. Alors, j'vous propose de vous accompagner jusqu'à elles puis vous vous placerez comme vous en avez envie. Ça vous va ? _

La plupart d'entre eux sourirent et acquiescèrent.

Karin les mena à l'intérieur et leur montra leur chaise. Tôshirô vînt se placer à côté d'elle.

__Où tu t'assoies toi ?_ Demanda-t-il.

__Là-bas. Avec ma famille. Mais je songe sérieusement à m'enfermer dans un placard pour éviter le moment où tout le monde se lève pour faire un discours._

__C'est vrai que tu es témoin._

__Ouais mais Yusu aussi alors avec un peu de chance, elle se lèvera et le fera. Je suis même persuadée que ça va se passer comme ça. Ma sœur me connaît trop !_

Matsumoto-san gloussa. Puis elle s'immisça dans la conversation :

__Dommaaaage ma petite Karin-chan que tu ne puisses pas te joindre à nous pour le repas !_

__Je viendrai bien vous embêter pendant le repas,_ répondit-elle en riant. _Je sens bien qu'il n'y aura pas assez de champagne à cette table pour supporter la soirée !_

Karin montra d'un signe de tête une table voisine où était assise sa tante.

__C'est vraiment ta famille ça ?_ Demanda sérieusement Tôshirô.

__Malheureusement..._

__Ils ne t'estiment pas beaucoup j'ai l'impression._

__Comme beaucoup de gens,_ soupira Karin. _Mon comportement ne sied pas à une jeune fille de mon âge. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il paraît ! Et à moins que vous ne me trouviez un bon partis ce soir qui accepte une fille qui ne sait absolument pas faire la cuisine, le ménage et qui ne sait pas se taire, je risque, en effet de finir seule ici-bas..._

__Ne dites pas ça, Mademoiselle._

Karin se retourna vers celui qui avait dit ça. C'était encore le bel homme aux cheveux aussi blanc que ceux de Tôshirô.

__Euh... merci. Monsieur ? Désolée, j'ai oublié votre nom..._

__Ukitake Jyuushiro. Et je pense, et j'insiste, que si aucun homme ne jette son dévolu sur vous ce soir et bien, je m'engage à vous faire danser !_

Karin rougit tant et si bien qu'elle aurait pu se fondre dans une salade de tomate.

__Euh... pas la peine mais c'est gentil._

__Ah non ! C'est moi qui l'inviterai ! J'apprécie mieux que toi les jolies femmes !_ Dit un autre homme. _Je m'appelle Kyouraku Shunsui, enchanté !_

__Enchant..._

__Et moi alors ? Je serai même le premier sur la liste Kurosaki-san ! Abarai Renj... AÏE ! Rukia ! Ça va pas ?_

Rukia venait de lui donner un bon coup de coude dans les cottes. Elle boudait.

__Non mais vraiment ça ira, j'vous assure ! _Supplia Karin. _En plus je suis une très mauvaise danseuse ! Je marche sans arrêt sur les pieds de mon partenaire. Demandez à mon frère vous verrez. Il ne veut plus danser avec moi !_

Karin se sentit stupide de supplier ces gens de ne pas l'inviter à danser. C'était vraiment gentil de leur part mais elle avait vraiment peur de tuer quelqu'un.

__Pourtant,_ renchérit Rukia, _Ichigo m'a dit que tu prenais des cours le soir. C'est vrai ?_

__Euh, oui. C'est vrai, _dit-elle. _C'est obligatoire dans mon cursus alors j'essaie de mettre un pied devant l'autre quatre heure par semaine. _

Ils rirent tous. Elle les remercia une dizaine de fois et partit s'asseoir. Pourtant, et même si la situation l'avait amusée, elle était déçue car le seul avec qui elle aurait aimé danser ne lui avait pas proposé. Pendant toute la conversation, il s'était assis et avait fermé son visage comme il le faisait toujours.

Tout le monde avait pris place et le repas pouvait commencer. Ce fut alors un défilé incroyable de mets en tout genre. Des coupes de champagne fusaient et déjà la pression que ressentait Yusu s'apaisait. Karin prit alors part à la conversation qui s'animait à leur table, non sans un regard par-ci par-là, et surtout vers les tables de shinigamis, en particulier vers le beau Tôshirô... Vraiment, elle devenait ridicule. Pourtant, lorsqu'il tournait la tête vers elle, Karin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se recoiffer ou de rire stupidement à ce qui se disait à côté d'elle, comme une gamine. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE VIII : Le Professeur**

Les gens s'étaient levés les uns derrière les autres pour raconter des anecdotes plus ou moins gênantes sur les mariés et Karin était soulagée car Yusu avait déjà préparée un discours digne d'une chef ! Comme prévu, la plupart de l'assemblée avait fondu en larme de joie en l'écoutant. Sa sœur avait vraiment un don pour ça.

Tout le bla bla finit, les invités attaquaient le plat principal. Certains se levaient pour aller papoter à une table voisine, d'autres buvaient comme des trous et chantaient ou dansaient à tout rompre.

Karin en profita pour se glisser à la table de son ami.

__C'est bon ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Vous ne manquez de rien ?_

__Juste de toi,_ cria Matsumoto-san pompette, _n'est-ce pas Taïchoooo ?_

__Matsumoto..._ répondit-il, _arrête de boire où je jette au feu toute les bouteilles de saké que tu as caché dans mon bureau !_

__Oooooh ! Pardon Taïchooo,_ minauda-t-elle. _Promis ! J'arrête !_

Karin se pencha vers Tôshirô et lui chuchota :

__Je crois qu'elle ment._

__C'est certain,_ lui rétorqua-t-il.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux.

__Tu ne veux pas prendre un peu l'air,_ lui demanda Karin.

__Non... merci._

La réponse de Tôshirô avait été si rapide que Karin fut étonnée. Le voilà encore froid comme un glaçon. Elle était si déçu que cela dû se voir sur son visage car Matsumoto-san enchaîna directe :

__Je... Il doit rester pour...euh..._

_Non mais c'est bon, dit très rapidement Karin en souriant, _y a pas de soucis ! Je comprends._

Puis elle sortit. Le dos tourné, elle ne pût s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils pour s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était quoi cette réaction de merde ? Elle se demanda si elle avait fait une bévue pour qu'il soit si catégorique et glacial...

Une fois à l'extérieur, Karin sortit une clope qu'elle alluma si vite qu'elle se brûla.

__Aïe ! Et merde..._

__Et bien Karin,_ dit une voix qui venait de derrière elle. _Tu es bien grossière ce soir !_

Karin se retourna pour voir l'homme qui lui parlait.

__Sensei !_

Karin éclata de rire. Se tenait devant elle son professeur de danse. En réalité, elle était inscrite au conservatoire de musique, mais elle était obligée de suivre quelques heures de danse, de chant et de théâtre. Et Akaku-sama était vraiment une personne charmante et patiente.

Il était de taille moyenne, la trentaine, des cheveux long aussi brun que les siens et il était vraiment très beau. Et gentil en plus de ça ! Karin savait que Yusu et ses amies venaient parfois chercher Karin à la sortie des cours pour avoir l'occasion de parler avec lui.

__Comment vas-tu Karin ? Je t'ai cherché partout tout à l'heure mais je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part. J'ai même cru que tu n'étais pas venu au mariage de ton frère !_

Elle rit.

__J'aime pas la foule et..._

__Et tu t'es cachée n'est-ce pas ?_

Ils rirent à l'unisson.

__Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. _

__Je n'aurais loupé cette soirée pour rien au monde !_

__Pourquoi, _dit-elle.

__Parce que ce soir, tu vas danser avec moi et montrer à toute ta famille les énormes progrès que tu as fait ! C'est une demande de ton frère alors moi, j'obéis !_

Le silence s'installa et Karin eût la sensation que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Elle ne pût articuler que des mots sans sens :

__Je... nan mais... c'est que... pitié... puis il y a... et...le repas… pas… finit…_

Akaku-sensei la pris par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Le cauchemar de Karin commençait. Elle allait se ridiculiser devant le monde entier !


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE IX : La Danse**

Son professeur l'emmenait sur la piste de danse et Karin était si angoissée qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de résister. Elle allait se ridiculiser devant tout le monde et au vu du silence qui s'installait, les invités s'étaient tous tût pour regarder l'étrange tableau qui se dessinait devant eux.

Akaku-sensei laissa Karin seule au centre de la piste de danse le temps de faire changer la musique et puis il revînt aussi vite qu'il était partis pour empoigner la main et la taille de la jolie jeune fille désemparée. Il glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses de Karin et se colla à elle en chuchotant à son oreille qu'il avait fait mettre du zouk car c'était ce qu'elle dansait le mieux.

Et lorsque la musique démarra, Karin perdit tout son stress. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur et se laissa conduire. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'habitude de danser avec lui et qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle allait danser, et bien danser dans ses bras.

Ses pieds semblaient bouger tous seuls ainsi que son corps et ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises frôlèrent celles d'Akaku-sensei. Elle ne s'alarma pas de ça car en zouk, la sensualité voulait une telle proximité entre les deux partenaires de danse. Jamais la limite n'était franchie. Quoi que ce soir, son professeur paraissait plus proche que jamais.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent sur eux, Karin aperçu le regard de Tôshirô et elle faillis tomber. Mais le professeur la rattrapa et cette maladresse parût presque faite exprès. Enfin, la musique s'arrêta et il relâcha son étreinte.

Karin se tourna vers le public car la tradition voulait que l'on salut mais elle eût le souffle coupé quand elle vît toute la salle se lever et applaudir à tout rompre. Ichigo, Isshin et Yusu se jetèrent sur elle pour la féliciter.

__Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! _Disait son père.

__Ca, c'est un magnifique cadeau de mariage petite sœur,_ ajoutait son frère.

Et Yusu, elle, pleurait encore.

__Euh... Merci._

Et Karin, rouge comme une tomate remercia son Sensei et partit se réfugier dehors où il faisait moins chaud et où personne ne pouvait la regarder.

Elle ramassa sa clope et l'alluma tant bien que mal tellement elle tremblait. Elle prit une bouffée et souffla comme si tous les problèmes de la terre venaient à quitter ses épaules. Quel soulagement.

A l'entrée de la porte elle vît une ombre approcher et elle recula dans un coin du jardin où l'on ne pouvait la voir. Il y avait un labyrinthe de haie. Elle y pénétra pour mieux se dissimuler et aperçu à son grand étonnement Tôshirô qui avait l'air de l'attendre. Ou avait-il seulement l'air de s'ennuyer.

__Tôshirô ?_ Dit-elle. _Je te croyais à l'intérieur, je ne t'ai pas vu sortir et… que fais-tu là ?_

__Je suppose que comme toi je prends l'air. Et toi ? A quoi bon se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde si c'est pour se sauver comme une voleuse dès que tu as fait ton show ?_

Son ton n'était vraiment pas sympathique. Karin sentait même du reproche dans sa voix.

__Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas danser à l'origine, _répondit-elle cinglante_. Et puis c'est quoi ton problème ?_

__J'ai pas de problème. _

Le silence s'installa. Pesant.

__En plus,_ reprit-il, _tu as faillis tomber._

Karin sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et elle s'énerva :

__Alors j'ose enfin danser en public, je fais de mon mieux et toi, tout ce que tu retiens, c'est que j'ai faillis tomber ? Si ça te déplais tant que ça de m'avoir vu danser avec mon prof, t'avais qu'à m'inviter avant ou sortir de suite et me foutre la paix ok ?_

__Non mais où tu vas chercher que ça m'ai gonflé de te voir danser avec cet abrutis ? J'm'en fou de ce mec ! Et j'm'en fou de tout d'ailleurs ! _

__Alors pourquoi tu m'cherches ? Et pourquoi tu agis comme un sale con depuis que t'es arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Hein ?_

Karin sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle serrait si fort ses poings que ses poignets lui faisaient mal.

__Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu agisses comme un sombre crétin !_

Tôshirô parut surpris par la colère de Karin. À présent, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant il ne l'avait vu se mettre en colère contre lui. Il se sentait si bête qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

__Karin... je... je suis désolée..._

__J'm'en fou !_ Répondit-elle_. C'est pas une réponse ça ! Vas te faire voir !_

Et Karin partit comme une furie vers le manoir mais, entrée dans le hall, elle ne se dirigea pas vers la fête. Elle monta les marches du grand escalier et alla directement à sa chambre où elle s'enferma pour le reste de la nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE X : La Mission**

Tôshirô la vit partir et se retrouva seul dans le labyrinthe. Il se sentait stupide. Trois années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et qu'il n'attendait que ça. Trois années qu'il se retenait de descendre car il savait qu'elle avait de l'importance pour lui. Ils se ressemblaient tellement parfois…

Mais à la Soul Society, ce genre de sentiments envers les humains étaient interdits. Tout ça pour ça !

Et maintenant, il devait se rapprocher d'elle. Pourquoi de cette façon ? Si cet enfoiré de maître des enfers n'était pas apparu avec sa prédiction de merde…

Quel idiot il faisait ! Le capitaine donna un coup de pied dans un gobelet qui traînait par terre et le fit valdinguer au loin.

__Joli coup,_ dit la voix de Zaraki Kenpachi.

Tôshirô se contrôla pour ne pas envoyer boulet l'impétueux capitaine.

__Que voulez-vous Taïcho ?_

__Moi ? Je ne veux rien. C'est lui qui veut quelque chose._

Sortis de l'ombre l'impressionnant Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki. Tôshirô savait déjà de quoi allé parler la conversation et il aurait tout donné pour l'éviter.

__Taïcho,_ dit le capitaine Kuchiki. _Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici ?_

__Merci, je sais. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous veniez m'espionner_.

__Et bien, à ce que j'ai entendu et aux vus de la tournure de votre conversation, je dirai que si, vous avez besoin qu'on vous le rappelle. Vous vous y prenez plutôt mal…_

Tôshirô défia les deux autres capitaines du regard.

__Doutez-vous de moi ?_ Rétorqua-t-il.

__Nullement Taïcho. Cette petite a l'air de bien vous aimer. Ne vous la mettez pas à dos et employez-vous à vous faire apprécier en retour. N'oubliez pas que sans sa confiance totale, nous échouons. Et l'échec n'est pas possible. Il en va de l'avenir de nous tous. C'est elle, Taïcho qui doit s'attacher à vous, pas le contraire…_

__Je sais._

Tandis que le silence s'installait, Zaraki Kenpachi grogna que cette mission était nulle et qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Tôshirô quant à lui commençait déjà à retourner vers le manoir quand le capitaine Kuchiki rajouta :

__C'est votre mission plus que la nôtre Taïcho. Nous n'avons pas le droit aux sentiments ici. Alors refoulez vos émotions et faites votre travail. Vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous vous laissez aller à ça ? Vous serez durement punis. Contrôlez._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE XI : La Réconciliation**

Karin était assise, recroquevillée dans son lit, un drap posé sur ses jambes. La douche qu'elle venait de prendre ne l'avait pas calmée. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Jamais Karin ne pleurait, jamais. Pourtant son corps tout entier le réclamait.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa aux carreaux de sa fenêtre. Elle releva la tête et vît apparaître Tôshirô entre les deux battants ouverts de celle-ci. Karin regretta de ne pas les avoir fermés.

__Vas-t-en,_ dit-elle catégorique.

__Karin, je suis désolé,_ répondit-il. _Je…_

__VAS-T-EN !_

Elle enfouit son visage dans son drap pour cacher les larmes qui montaient encore et encore.

__Si je suis froid Karin, c'est parce que…_

__Parce que tu as toujours était comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es trop bête… Tout fou l'camp !_ _D'abord mes amis, ma scolarité et maintenant toi…_

__Karin ! _reprit-il plus fort. _Si je suis si froid c'est parce que je… je t'apprécie vraiment… plus que ce qu'il faudrait, tu comprends ça ?_

La jeune fille releva son visage et vînt planter son regard dans celui de Tôshirô. Il était beau, cette beauté glaciale qui émanait toujours de lui, ce halo de glace et ce charme posé qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

__Tu sais Karin, qu'il m'est interdit d'être proche, je veux dire proche à ce point d'une humaine. _

Elle soupira, heureuse et malheureuse à la fois. Il l'appréciait. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait mais instinctivement, elle s'allongea et tira les draps pour faire de la place sur le lit.

__Reste avec moi cette nuit._

Son regard était plus intense que jamais.

__Juste quelque temps, reste avec moi avant de repartir…_

Tôshirô allait se raviser. Etre dans les bras de celle qu'il chérissait n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait prévu. Les choses ne devaient pas aller trop loin. Ils s'y brûleraient les ailes et jamais, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ce qui allait suivre.

Cependant, Tôshirô enleva sa veste de costume et vînt la rejoindre dans le lit où il s'allongea et la prit dans ses bras.

Karin sentait l'odeur de sa peau, sa tête ainsi posée sur son torse, et ses mains s'agrippèrent à son dos où elle caressait ses muscles contractés. Elle aimait ça.

Quant à lui, le désir était très fort, et plus il essayait de se contrôler, plus elle se collait contre lui, ses jambes autours de sa taille, ses bras encerclant son torse, son souffle si chaud contre sa peau… Il sentait le sang battre violemment dans ses tempes et l'excitation était telle, qu'il voulait la caresser, l'embrasser, l'aimer…

Le temps continua sa route sans que rien d'autre ne se passe. Ils étaient seulement là, tous les deux, enfouis dans les bras l'un de l'autre à attendre de trouver secrètement une solution.

Karin aurait souhaité que l'interdiction de s'aimer soit abolie.

Tôshirô, lui aurait aimé ne pas à avoir à obéir à sa mission. Jamais Karin ne lui pardonnerait ce qui allait suivre. Si elle pouvait rester ignorante de tout… mais hélas, dans l'ombre du jardin, un homme attendait, et épiait le balcon de la chambre de la jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres :

__Bientôt, petite Kurosaki, bientôt tu seras à moi…_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE XII : Absence**

Lorsque Karin s'était levée, Tôshirô avait déjà disparu. Elle avait dormi si profondément dans ses bras, qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son départ. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer contre lui était sûrement sortit d'un de ses rêves. Son corps tout entier frémissait encore de désir à son égard.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et caressa ses mains toujours emplit de l'odeur et de la chaleur de celui qu'elle aimait profondément. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Non, dans son esprit, il était toujours là, près d'elle à frôler ses cheveux.

L'horloge annonçait dix heures. L'estomac de Karin se mit à grincer comme une vieille porte de film d'horreur et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé la veille.

Elle enfila un baggy, chaussa des basquets larges et hésita avant de prendre un de ses T-shirt déformés qu'elle mettait tout le temps. Elle s'arrêta devant son tiroir et prit à la place un petit débardeur noir moulant avec un décolleté. Après tout, cela pouvait toujours faire son petit effet aux yeux de celui qu'elle chérissait. Puis elle alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Yusu pour lui emprunter du maquillage. Personne.

Karin entra et se mit un train de crayon noir au-dessus et en dessous de ses paupières. Un peu de gloss transparent et hop ! Elle ressemblait de nouveau à une jeune fille presque normale. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur de faire comme tout le monde… enfin presque…

En descendant, elle ne croisa personne. Des bruits tonitruants montaient de la salle à manger. Pas de doute, Karin était sûrement l'une des dernières à s'être levée. En entrant, elle vît que tout le monde était assis, par-ci par-là à des tables et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en riant et en baillant.

Elle embrassa son père, son frère, Inoue-san mais n'aperçut pas sa sœur.

__Où est Yusu ?_ demanda-elle à son père.

__Elle doit dormir. La journée d'hier l'a achevée !_

Karin se retint de dire à son père que Yusu n'était pas dans sa chambre et que son lit n'avait pas été défait. Rien n'était inquiétant. Sa sœur était grande maintenant et peut-être avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? Sur cette pensée, Karin vît Yusu entrer, des yeux explosés de fatigue avec un air très angoissé. Personne n'y fît attention, alors Karin s'approcha discrètement.

__Ça va ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

__Euh…je… oui !_ répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé. _Oh ! Karin ! Tu t'es maquillée toute seule ? Mais avec quel maquillage ?_

__Le tien,_ dit Karin. _Celui que j'ai pris dans ta chambre. Cette chambre où tu n'étais pas !_

Yusu pâlît.

__Oh mon Dieu Karin, chut ! Tais-toi et ne le dis à personne… J'ai fait une bêtise ! Je…J'ai passé la nuit avec… avec quelqu'un…_

Karin ouvrît de grands yeux. Sa sœur si réservée venait de faire le grand saut, avec elle ne savait qui et Yusu semblait sur le point de faire un malaise.

__Sans blague ? Tu…_

Karin éclata de rire.

__Arrête de rire bon sang ! Ils vont t'entendre ! J'étais un peu pompette et stressée tu sais ? Et lui aussi alors voilà…_

__Et… c'était bien ? Tu ne regrettes pas j'espère ? Et il a été gentil ?_

__Oui, oui c'est bon ! Tout va bien d'accord ?_ – Yusu sourit – _c'était même super…_

Sa sœur rougit tellement qu'elle se fondait dans les rideaux de la salle à manger.

__Qui c'est ?_ Demanda Karin.

__Un garçon…_

__Ouais, ça je m'en doutais vu comme tu louches sur Akaku-sensei, mais qui ? Ah bon sang ! C'est lui ?_

__Mais non ! Il est trop vieux…_

__Alors qui ?_

__Il n'est pas censé faire ça pendant sa permission… Si les militaires l'apprennent, il va avoir de gros problèmes…_

__Ah !_ Cria Karin_. Bordel de m…_

__Karin ! Chut !_ la supplia sa sœur. _Je…je vais aller m'asseoir avec papa ok ?_

La brune ne savait plus quoi dire. La curiosité l'envahit mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de la harceler. Si Yusu ne voulait plus rien dire, alors elle ne dirait plus rien. Point final.

__Ok, mais je veux en savoir plus un de ses quatre ! Et ne te vends pas…_

Karin fît un clin d'œil à son ainée de quelques heures et s'assit à la table de Rukia et de Matsumoto. Elle jeta un regard à travers la salle et n'aperçut aucun capitaine.

__Bonjour Karin ! _dit Rukia avec pêche.

__Bonjour les filles. Euh vous…_

__Réunion au sommet, _la coupa Matsumoto. _Même nous ne sommes pas mis dans la confidence. Ça doit être sérieux pour faire rappeler si rapidement tous nos supérieurs !_

__Sûrement,_ répondit Karin avec déception.

__Dis,_ ajouta la belle rousse, _le capitaine a disparu en même temps que toi hier soir… Vous n'auriez pas…_

__NON !_ cria Karin plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. _Non. On a juste discuté de tout et de rien. Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu alors tu sais, pleins de choses à dire et tout et tout !_

Elle riait bêtement et Matsumoto et Rukia eurent un petit regard complice que Karin ne remarqua pas.

__Donc,_ reprit Matsumoto_, il était avec toi hier soir !_

__Oui mais Matsumoto-san, écoute ! En toute innocence ok ? _Mentit Karin. _Et Tôshirô va revenir ? Parce qu'il vient juste d'arriver et…_

__Et il te manque déjà ?_ Renchérit Rukia.

__Mais non c'est pas ça ! C'est juste qu'on aurait pu faire un foot avec tout le monde. C'est tout !_

Rukia et Matsumoto minaudèrent et ricanèrent comme des gamines.

__Arrêtez les filles ! Si des rumeurs comme celle-ci venaient à se répandre, il pourrait avoir de gros problèmes ! Et vous êtes mieux placées que moi pour le savoir !_

__Oui, elles savent,_ déclara la jolie adolescente aux cheveux roses assise devant Karin. _Moi c'est Yachiru !_

__Enchantée Yachiru-chan,_ répondit Karin en la remerciant d'un sourire entendu.

__Dites les filles,_ dit Yachiru. _Et si on en profitait de ce temps magnifique pour aller piquer une tête dans la piscine ? Ken-chan est occupé et j'ai envie de me défouler un peu. Comme j'ai pas le droit de taper crâne d'œuf…_

Toutes les trois éclatèrent de rire et acquiescèrent avec joie. Et le petit-déjeuner se déroula tout du long dans une ambiance conviviale où les filles faisaient des suppositions sur la vie sentimentale de tous les capitaines.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XIII : Un après-midi pleins d'émotions**

Karin regrettait d'avoir demandé à Yusu de lui prêter un maillot de bain. Elle était sur le bord de la piscine et n'osait pas enlever ses vêtements. Un débardeur moulant passait encore, mais là, elle était quasiment à poil !

__Euh… Yusu ?_

__Karin,_ répondit sa sœur, _nous sommes toutes en maillot et ses messieurs sont tellement occupés à se noyer les uns les autres que personne ne remarquera que tu as laissé un bref instant ta chair se dévoiler au grand jour…_

__Ne te moque pas,_ gémit-elle.

Puis elle regarda toutes les autres filles et leurs amis qui jouaient dans l'eau et se dit qu'après tout, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Alors Karin enleva timidement son haut, ses chaussures et enfin elle déboutonna son baggy.

Au même instant, sortirent du manoir les capitaines Kuchiki, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Jyuushiro et en fin de groupe, le capitaine Hitsugaya. Le groupe s'arrêta net à la vue de toutes ses demoiselles en vêtement de bain.

__Et bien ! C'est toujours un plaisir de retourner sur terre ! _dit Kyouraku Shunsui.

__Oui, _répondit Byakuya Kuchiki. _Et mon vive capitaine à l'air de bien s'amuser avec ma sœur…_

__Ne tire_ _pas cette tête Kuchiki, _grogna Kenpachi. _C'est l'occasion de s'amuser un peu avec ces demoiselles !_

__Métrisez-vous Messieurs, _renchérit Ukitake Jyuushiro, _et allons nous amuser un peu aussi – amuser Zaraki Kenpachi-san ne signifie pas sauter sur ces jeunes femmes –_

Ce dernier grogna de nouveau et rajouta :

__Regardez un peu par-là ! La p'tite Kurosaki. Pas mal du tout… Si vous échouez votre mission Hitsugaya Taïcho, je serai ravi de prendre votre place…_

__Fermez-là, _chuchota Tôshirô. _Où vous allez comprendre de quoi il en retourne !_

__Vous dev'nez susceptible, _enchaîna derechef le capitaine Kenpachi.

__De toute façon_, dit le capitaine Shunsui pour stopper la conversation, _nous partons ce soir alors profitons de cette journée._

Sur cette parole, les capitaines partirent en direction de la piscine.

Tôshirô ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Karin. Elle portait un maillot deux pièces orange vif extrêmement étriqué. L'on pouvait voir toute la chaire qui frissonnait au contact de l'air. Elle se retourna pour poser ses vêtements et dévoila au grand jour un tatouage le long de sa colonne vertébrale : un magnifique tribal grimpait de ses reins vers sa nuque. C'était un dragon blanc.

Tôshirô eût un frisson à son tour et s'assit sur une chaise, l'air de rien.

Quant à Karin, elle ne s'aperçue de la présence des capitaines qu'une fois qu'elle faisait face à la piscine. Elle se figea d'un seul coup et tout son corps exprimait la gêne. Peu de personne semblait porter d'attention particulière à la brune.

Même lui ne la regardait quasiment pas - mais elle savait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait au vu de l'insistance qu'il portait à ses chaussures, alors pour l'embêter, elle passa doucement, féline devant lui pour aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine. Karin n'avait jamais fait ça. Elle dû rougir un instant, mais peu importait car elle s'amusait beaucoup.

Matsumoto qui était face à elle, lança à Karin un regard entendu et celle-ci sût que l'effet voulu avait fonctionné. Il la dévorait des yeux, plus ardent que la morsure du soleil sur sa peau.

Les filles se mirent à éclabousser Karin et celle-ci rit à tout rompre. Cette journée commençait vraiment bien.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Karin remonta vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Elle s'était vraiment amusée comme une folle. Et même les Capitaines avaient finis par prendre part au jeu et avaient eût l'air de s'éclater.

Mais arrivée dans sa chambre, elle trouva à l'intérieur celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Il était là, debout à côté de la fenêtre à la regarder comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde. Il n'avait pas joué avec elle cette après-midi mais elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux un seul instant.

Alors, folle de désir et d'amour, son corps portant encore sur lui la chaleur d'un après-midi radieux, Karin se jeta dans ses bras, agrippa sa nuque et ses cheveux et le plaqua contre un mur. Ils étaient seuls et ça, elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter plus que de raison.

Il fût si surpris qu'il n'eût même pas le temps de l'arrêter. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle était là devant lui et la voilà contre lui, le plus proche possible, ses mains caressants tout ce qu'elles trouvaient. Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes qu'il sentait son souffle humide et chaud.

Elle gémissait de cette proximité, car Karin en voulait plus. Tant pis pour la prudence ! Elle le voulait lui et de suite. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Tôshirô dont la respiration s'accélérait. Il ne la repoussait pas. C'était le moment.

Karin et Tôshirô s'embrassèrent passionnément. Il y avait dans ce baiser quelque chose de doux et de violent à la fois. Trois années d'attentes. Les battements de leur cœur étaient à l'unisson.

Il la retourna et la coinça contre le mur à son tour. Il souleva la jeune fille, plaqua son corps contre le sien et empoigna ses cuisses. Pendant ce temps, Karin entoura ses jambes autour de son bassin et s'agrippa de plus belle à sa nuque en gémissant timidement dans son oreille.

L'excitation était à son comble ! Elle sentait le sexe de celui qu'elle aimait grandir au contact de sa pression. Entre le mur et son amant, une fille pleine de désir qui brûlait de l'intérieur.

Tôshirô commença à défaire le haut du maillot de bain de son amante quand…

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

__Karin ? Karin tu es là ?_

C'était la voix de Yusu.

__Karin ? Je sais que tu es là ! Karin… t'es sous la douche ?_

Tôshirô avait si rapidement lâché celle-ci qu'elle avait faillis se casser la figure. Karin alla se poser derrière la porte.

__Euh… Yusu ? Je suis là mais je ne suis pas en tenue pour t'ouvrir ! J'allais prendre ma douche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

__Les militaire partent dans une petite heure et papa voulait qu'on soit tous là pour les remercier d'être venu._

A cette nouvelle, la petite brune se retourna vers son amant. Il n'était déjà plus là. Il était parti de la chambre sans un bruit, sans un mot…

__Karin ? Karin tu es là ?_

__Ou…oui,_ répondit-elle les yeux embrumés de larmes. _J…J'arrive Yusu._

Le silence s'installa et elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, au prise avec le chagrin. Il partait ? Déjà ? C'est pour ça qu'il était venu dans sa chambre ? Et elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de parler…

__Karin… ça va aller ?_

__Je ne sais pas,_ murmura-t-elle. _Je ne veux pas…_

__Karin,_ reprit Yusu. _Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît._

Et Karin s'exécuta et laissa entrer sa sœur pour qu'elle la console.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes filles descendaient dans le hall d'entrée. Karin avait pris une douche rapide et avait remis les habits qu'elle portait le matin. Elle n'avait pas raconté à sa sœur pourquoi elle pleurait mais Yusu ne demandait jamais rien. Elle l'avait juste prise dans ses bras, le temps de la calmer.

Arrivée à destination, Karin vît que le hall était occupé par tous les shinigamis présents au mariage. Sa famille et les amis d'Ichigo étaient également là, en train de discuter de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Cependant, elle ne chercha pas Tôshirô du regard et se contenta d'un « _merci_ » et d'un « _au revoir_ » timide avant de les regarder partir. Où allaient-ils ? Chez eux ? Mais où était-ce chez eux ? Et lui ? Allait-il revenir ou allez-t-il rester là-bas pour que l'incident qui venait de se produire ne recommence jamais ?

Sur cette pensée, Karin sentit une main frôler très discrètement la sienne. Elle entendit chuchoter à son oreille :

__Karin,_ dit-il, _je reviendrai dans pas longtemps. Ne fais confiance à personne et prends soin de toi._

Et lorsqu'elle se retourna, il n'y avait personne. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Karin secoua la tête. Le chagrin l'envahit si violemment qu'elle décida de s'isoler pour le reste de la journée et après s'être excusée pour le repas du soir en disant qu'elle n'avait pas faim, qu'elle était barbouillée, elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son balcon d'où l'on pouvait profiter des rayons chauds du soleil encore haut dans le ciel.

Peu importe le nombre de temps qu'il lui faudrait attendre, elle resterait à lui, elle lui serait fidèle…


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE XIV : Sous Protection**

Tôshirô regardait Karin assise sur le rebord de son balcon. Elle était très belle.

__Bien,_ dit Matsumoto-san. _Que faisons-nous maintenant ? On est pas censé rentrer ? Pourquoi nous attendons ici ?_

__Nous avons de nouveaux ordres,_ répondit le capitaine Jyuushiro. _Nous devons toujours protéger au mieux Kurosaki-san mais il nous fallait nous écarter de façon à laisser l'ennemi sortir de sa cachette._

__Qu_… _Quoi ?_ Reprit celle-ci. _Protéger qui ? Ichigo ? Pourquoi ? De quoi ?_

__Non,_ répondit Tôshirô. _Pas Ichigo…_

Matsumoto avait l'air complétement égarée.

__Je t'expliquerai une fois rentré._

__Hitsugaya Taïcho,_ dit le capitaine Jyuushiro, _vous ne pouvez plus remplir votre mission. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici._

__Si nous pouvons faire d'une pierre deux coups,_ renchérit le capitaine Kuchiki, _c'est encore mieux. Il faut attraper le maître et mettre de notre côté la jeune sœur._

__Mais ce n'est pas trop risqué pour elle,_ demanda Rukia.

Matsumoto la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. A quel moment exactement, Rukia-chan en avait appris plus qu'elle sur la situation ?

__Qu_…_Quoi ?_

__Matsumoto, _gronda Tôshirô, _si tu passais moins de temps à boire et à t'amuser, tu es saurais plus. Maintenant, tais-toi et écoute._

__Si nous nous éloignons, _reprit Rukia_, il risque de s'en prendre plus facilement à Karin-chan, non ? _

__Elle ne sera pas seule. Elle fera sûrement attention, _dit Tôshirô. _Son frère et son père sont là. Ils veillent toujours les uns sur les autres._

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le capitaine Hitsugaya.

__Elle te fais confiance hein ?_ dit Rukia. _Et après ? Quand vous aurez capturé ce type ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si elle apprend la vérité ? Lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une mission et que tu es désolé d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments ? Et quoi encore ? Remplis ta tâche puis rentre chez toi ?_

__Ca suffit Rukia, _ordonna le capitaine Kuchiki_. Les ordres sont les ordres. Elle doit avoir assez confiance en lui pour nous donner de son plein gré ce que nous voulons et après nous la laisserons tranquille. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir pour le moment. Si les choses peuvent se passer naturellement, ce ne sera que mieux._

Rukia allait enchaîner par des phrases cinglantes quand son frère la fit taire d'un regard autoritaire.

__Bon ! Comment on s'organise ? _Cria le capitaine Kenpachi. _Moi, s'il faut je reste, je le choppe et je m'le fait !_

__Ken-chan s'ennuie ! Ken-chan s'ennuie ! _Minaudait Yachiru.

__Calmez vos ardeurs Capitaine, _reprit Byakuya Kuchiki avec sévérité. _Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser…_

__Bien,_ répondit Jyuushiro pour couper court. _Si l'ennemi ne doit pas nous voir, nous posterons un des hommes d'une de nos factions que ni Ichigo, ni Karin ne connaissent, dans l'entourage de celle-ci. Il faut rester discret le plus longtemps possible. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse bien d'elle et je pense que l'ennemi non plus. Sinon il serait déjà passé à l'action. Et puisque la cérémonie ne peut se dérouler que sous une lune noire, le maître ne pourra pas agir avant au moins trois semaines. Profitons-en pour apprendre à mieux connaître la situation. Cette mission est capitale et elle commence maintenant. Rentrons._

Tous s'exécutèrent.

Tôshirô jeta un dernier regard vers Karin. Il espérait que tout se passerait dans le secret le plus total. Il valait mieux pour eux deux que Karin ne sache jamais le fin mot de l'histoire…


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE XV : Observation et Déclaration**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le mariage de son frère. Toute la famille avait repris ces activités. Isshin travaillait à la clinique avec l'aide de Yusu qui préparait un Bac Santé, Ichigo vivait un bonheur parfait avec sa femme et Karin qui, malgré le fait qu'elle était en vacances, se pointait tous les jours au conservatoire pour travailler sa musique. S'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à un certain individu…

Ce jour, justement, elle venait de croiser un gars qu'elle avait rencontré à son retour du mariage. Il jouait également du piano et - Karin l'avait appris plus tard – il possédait également un pouvoir spirituel assez puissant pour subir parfois les attaques de ces monstres – les hollows – c'est ainsi que les appelait son frère. Jusqu'à présent, il avait eu de la chance, mais il ne savait pas très bien se défendre.

Il était fort sympathique et pourtant, Karin n'arrivait pas à lui faire entièrement confiance.

__Salut Kurosaki-kun !_ Cria-t-il avant de disparaître au bout de la rue.

__Salut Yago ! Fais gaffe à toi !_

Karin s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, ses partitions sous le bras quand elle crut sentir dans son dos une personne, un murmure comme un râle. Elle se retourna dans cette direction. Rien. Visiblement, elle devenait paranoïaque.

Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait souvent la sensation que quelqu'un l'épiait. Elle jeta un dernier regard là où elle avait cru entendre la voix puis se décida à reprendre son chemin.

__Bonjour Karin-chan !_

Elle sursauta et laissa tomber ses partitions par terre.

__Akaku-sensei !_ Dit-elle en se penchant pour ramasser ses feuilles avant qu'elles ne s'envolent. _Je suis désolée ! Je ne vous avez pas vu !_

__C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire peur. Par contre, j'espérais vraiment te revoir après le mariage. Tu as disparu après notre danse et je ne t'ai plus revu depuis. Tu m'en veux pour ça ?_

__Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'était pas sympa de me faire danser sans me prévenir mais c'était quand même cool. Après j'ai eu quelques soucis à régler c'est tout._

Akaku-sensei la regardait bizarrement. Il gigotait inutilement.

__Ça va Sensei ?_

__Oui. Je voulais savoir Karin si tu accepterais de boire un verre avec moi._

__Quoi ? Maintenant ?_

__Euh... oui. Enfin si tu n'es pas trop débordée._

Karin se releva en réfléchissant. Il était encore tôt et elle n'avait pas d'impératif.

__Non. Je n'ai rien de prévu. On peut aller au bar d'à côté comme d'hab' si ça vous va ?_

Akaku-sensei acquiesça avec un sourire ravageur et ils partirent tous les deux.

Une fois assis devant leur commande, le professeur ne cessait de s'agiter. Il s'apprêtait sans arrêt à parler, puis se ravisait.

__Un problème Sensei ? Vous allez l'air de vous sentir mal._

__Non,_ dit-il. _C'est que vois-tu, Karin je voulais te demander quelque chose de personnel._

__Allez-y !_

Il but un peu de café et planta ses yeux vifs dans ceux de Karin avec un air déterminé qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

__Et bien, Karin,_ hésita-t-il. _Je ne te vois jamais traîner avec un garçon... sérieusement_ _j'entends. Alors, je voulais savoir si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, enfin un petit ami tu vois ?_

Karin approuva d'un hochement de tête. Son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre que oui, car premièrement, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste et que deuxièmement, cette liaison, si elle se faisait devait rester secrète.

__Non. Je n'ai personne. Pourquoi cette question Sensei ?_

__Vois-tu Karin_, lui répondit Akaku-sama en prenant sa main dans la sienne, _on va souvent boire des verres ensemble, on s'amuse bien toi et moi et je t'apprécie vraiment. Alors, je me demandais si tu accepterais de... d'officialiser ça. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Karin resta bouche bée. Elle regarda sa main dans celle de son professeur. Puis elle regarda son beau visage.

__Sensei... je..._

__Non,_ la coupa-t-il. _Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre de suite. Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi._

Il se leva brusquement.

__De toute façon,_ ajouta-t-il, _j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire avant. A bientôt Karin._

Puis il partit.

Karin resta là pendant quelques minutes, interdite. Elle devenait vraiment folle. Entre cette sensation d'être sans arrêt suivie et son professeur et ami qui lui demandait de sortir avec elle, Karin était à deux doigts de s'interner elle-même dans un asile de fou... Remise de ses émotions, elle prit ses partitions et reprît son chemin en direction de la maison.

Cependant, arrivée à destination, Karin entendît dans le salon la voix énergique de son père et celle – Oh ! Surprise – celle d'Akaku-sensei ! Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce où étaient réunis les deux hommes et sa sœur dont le visage ne signalait rien de bon.

__Sensei ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?_

Le professeur de danse prit sa veste, sourit à son élève et sans un mot, sortit de la maison. Les jeunes filles le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à sa voiture dans laquelle il entra et partit. Elle se retourna vers son père.

__Papa ?_

Isshin se racla la gorge, gêné et s'assit sur le canapé, face à sa fille.

__Yusu,_ dit son père l'air grave. _Vas dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. J'ai à parler à ta sœur._

Yusu s'exécuta sans un mot. Karin commença à s'impatienter.

__Ma chérie,_ continua son père_. Es-tu proche d'Akaku-sama ?_

__Oui, si on peut dire ça comme ça. C'est aussi un ami. Papa, que t'a t'il dit ?_

Son père mit son visage dans ses mains. Il resta ainsi durant quelques secondes comme s'il cherchait ses mots puis se redressa sur ses jambes.

__Karin,_ dit-il. _Il vient de me demander ta main._

Karin hallucinait, tout bonnement. C'était une blague ?

__Qu_…_Quoi ?_

__Akaku-sama veut que je lui donne ta main. Il dit que vous êtes très proch…_

__C'est ça qu'il appelle officialiser les choses cet idiot ?_ cria Karin. _Je rêve !_

__Karin ! Est-ce que tu sors avec cet homme ? Dis-moi la vérité._

__Mais non ! On va boire des verres ensembles de temps en temps en tout amitié ! Et il s'est monté le bourrichon tout seul ce crétin... te demander ma main et me demander de réfléchir ! Il déconne ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête ? Il est con ou quoi ? Et pourquoi me demander de réfléchir pour ensuite me demander en mariage ! Il est fou cet abrutis !_

Karin était complètement enragée. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens. Aucun raisonnement logique ne venait à son esprit.

__Calme toi s'il te plaît,_ reprit doucement son père, _et écoute moi sans m'interrompre ma puce._

Karin s'assit pour se calmer et l'écouta du mieux qu'elle put.

__Tu aimes bien cet homme, je le sais. Je sais aussi que tu es amoureuse d'un autre homme. Ne me demande pas comment, je le sais_ – répondit-il au regard interrogateur de sa fille – _et je sais aussi que si tu n'épouses pas cet homme, tu ne te mettras jamais avec personne..._

Karin se leva furax.

__Papa, ça suffit ! Tu ne sais rien._

__J'en sais suffisamment pour te dire que l'homme pour qui ton cœur flanche ne sera jamais auprès de toi plus d'un jour ou deux tous les six mois quand son travail le lui permet !_

Son père le savait-il ? Comment ?

__Il quittera peut-être son tra..._

__Atterris Karin !_ cria Isshin.

Le voir s'énerver était si rare que la jeune fille resta sans voix, scotchée à son fauteuil.

__S'il avait voulu le faire,_ reprit-il, _s'il avait voulu quitter la Soul Society pour toi, il l'aurait déjà fait la dernière fois qu'il est venu à la maison. Vous étiez plus complice et plus proche que jamais. Ces hommes-là aiment trop leur travail ! Ils ont des responsabilités que tu n'imagines pas ! Et lorsque moi-même je les ai quitté pour ta mère, il m'a fallu me cacher pendant des années et sans l'aide de Urahara-san, je ne l'aurais pas pu ! Atterris ! La réalité est là. Il y a un mec sympa qui t'apprécie même avec ton comportement de merde alors dis oui !_

Karin fondit en larme.

__Papa, je t'en prie !_

Pourquoi lui disait-il des choses si atroces ! Il était là à lui ressortir toutes les bêtises et les problèmes qu'elle avait causés depuis toujours.

__Aucun autre homme ne voudra jamais de toi Karin, alors épouse-le. C'est un ordre de ton père. On ne peut pas dire non lorsqu'on se trouve dans ta situation ! Tu es un échec constant pour cette famille !_

Karin gémit. Elle attrapa son portable et ses clopes et partit en courant de la maison vers une destination inconnue. La porte claqua avec violence.

Yusu descendit les marches, apeurée.

__Papa ?_ Dit-elle du bout des lèvres. _Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?_

Son père se retourna vers sa fille le sourire aux lèvres.

__Ah ! C'est toi ma puce ! Dis-moi, tu sais à quelle heure rentre Karin ? Il commence à se faire tard._


End file.
